Simply Saturday
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: “Are you judging me sir?”she questioned turning her back to him,“I’ll have you know I have never miss a class thank you very much.”“Then why are you not going today?” he asked as he looked to her to see her walking away. “Because today is Saturday.” S/K


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha (I think I'm spoiling you people with all my stories lol oh well, school is out and I have nothing better to do meh?)

**Story: Simply Saturday**

She lay in a tree outside of her university; a small snore escaped her as a book rested upon her chest. The book was worn out from the many years it had been used in the class she was taking but this was the first time she had ever bothered to pick it up.

"Hey!" a voice called to her from below but she didn't move muscle, she was out for the count. She had been up late studying for the finals that were fast approaching, "Hey!"

This time she moved her hand to her chest as the book fell from her and to the poor man standing below. He clearly saw it coming but before his legs could move from the assault it whacked him in the head and fell open onto the grass. Hissing in pain he picked the book up and glared at it before rubbing the bump that was now forming.

"Woman," he growled out, that got her attention. She blinked her eyes open a few times trying to adjust to the offending light as she looked up. Realizing what had woken her she looked to the ground to see a guy that was one year her senior.

"Sir?" she questioned carefully jumping to the ground in one swift movement.

"Girl," he stated angrily, "I was trying to be nice. I was going to tell you that class was starting soon but in return I get a book dropped on my head."

The girl before him blushed in embarrassment as she bowed low to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, are you alright?" she questioned looking at the rather large bump that formed on his head.

"I will live," came his quick response as he handed the book back to be on his way.

"Hey, wait! Let me get you some ice for that," the girl said grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the nurse's station before he could decline.

She got the ice as the man sat down in one of the chairs. A minute later she came back and held the pack of ice on his head.

"I really am sorry about before," she whispered as he looked up to her, "please let me make it up to you?"

"I would rather not be late to class," he stated.

"Why are you so set on going to class?" she questioned clearly confused.

"Unlike some people I care about my grades," he snapped standing to his feet.

"Are you judging me sir?" she questioned turning her back to him, "I'll have you know I have never miss a class thank you very much."

"Then why are you not going today?" he asked as he looked to her to see her walking away.

"Because today is Saturday," she laughed walking out the door, book in hand. He sat there for a moment longer trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Saturday?" he questioned himself looking down to see his watch and sure enough there is was, _Saturday _written in all its glory.

-

Kagome walked back to her dorm room with a smile on her face as she entered the room.

"Why are you so happy?" Sango questioned. Sango had been her roommate for the pass three years here at the university.

"Nothing really, just ran into some guy from out accounting class and pretty much made an ass our of him but I feel kind of bad since I dropped my book on him…"

"You did what?"

"I was sleeping in my tree and I guess I dropped it," she explained sitting in front of her computer to write a report that was due on Monday.

"That's awesome! What guy was it?" Sango laughed.

"Sesshomaru," she said and Sango laughed even harder.

"I hope you don't make an enemy out of him, he can make your life a living hell with the snap of his fingers," Sango stated turning the page of her paperback novel.

"Meh, I'll get over it. I highly doubt your reading that book for school Sango," Kagome teased eyeing the book.

"You know I'm reading it for all it's vampire goodness," she shot back.

"Yeah right, more like for all the hot steamy sex scenes," they laughed as a knock rang out and the door to their dorm opened.

"It's nice to know you decided it's alright to just let yourself in," Sango didn't even bother looking up to see Miroku. She had finally reached the climax in her book and she couldn't put it down. He went to say something but she put her hand up in protest.

"She is either at a very hot and steamy sex situation of they are about to beat the master vampire," Kagome explained as Sango shot a glare at her before continuing.

"Awe damn it! End of chapter," Sango disappointedly put the book down next to her bed and stood up to kiss her boyfriend hello, "we are heading down to the commons to hang out for a bit, care to join?"

"No, I really need to get some studying in, finals are next week and all," Kagome stated typing away at her laptop.

"Oh come on, you've been studying all week and weekend, take a break!" Sango exclaimed walking over to her. Before Kagome could do anything Sango quickly pressed _**ctrl+s **_to save the document then turned the computer off.

"Hey!" Kagome protested as Sango dragged her from the chair.

"Come on! It's a beautiful day outside, come have some fun with us. I'll leave you alone all day tomorrow to study, I promise," Sango pleaded as Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Promise?"

"She promises, now come on," Miroku said pulling the two girls out of their room.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl that was in the tree argued with her friend in the commons. She apparently could be studying for her calculus final but there she sat being held captive by her friends.

"What had caught your attention Sesshomaru?" his friend questioned following his gaze, "ah! Kagome truly is a lovely girl with a promising future."

"Could have fooled me," Sesshomaru muttered rubbing his head. It didn't hurt as much anything but the bump was indeed still there.

"She's interning at that huge business down the street, I've heard that they are going to offer her a job once she graduates," he said and a smirk formed on Sesshomaru's face, "what are you planning?"

"Nothing he said taking a sip of his pop, "nothing at all."

Once he was done eating he stood and walked to the park to walk the trail, sadly his wish for quiet was interrupted when he heard a voice ring out.

"Guys!" Kagome screamed as Sango pushed her into the pond.

"Oh, lighten up Kags. Have some fun once in awhile," Sango teased helping her friend out of the water but Kagome had other plans.

"Fun eh?" she questioned yanking Sango into the frigid water. Miroku was in heaven as the two girls started to fight each other, dunking each other into the water. Kagome pushed Sango away and quickly got out of the water, running full force to the play area.

"Where did she go?" Sango questioned angrily and all Miroku could do was point in a direction as Sango ran.

Sesshomaru laughed as the scene unfolded before his eyes. He knew that Kagome was going to pull Sango in; he didn't know how the girl didn't see it coming. Changing his course, he walked over to one of the picnic tables by the swing set and began reading one of his books, a pleasure reading.

"Kagome!" Sango roared looking at the girl who was currently standing on one of the slides.

"Yes my dear?" she questioned sweetly running full force down the length of the slide and into Sango. The force of Kagome's body on hers caused them both to lose balance for a moment but they caught themselves. All plots of revenge were put aside as thy sat down on the swings to calm down a bit.

"I swear, sometimes I questioned if you two should be locked in a padded room," Miroku stated emerging from the forest.

"Kagome needs to have fun every once in awhile, don't discourage her!" Sango smacked Miroku's arms as he walked up to her swing. He began to push her but after awhile Sango jumped off, "pervert."

"You know, if you two want to be alone I can always go back to the dorm," Kagome teased jumping off her swing, that's when she saw Sesshomaru sitting at the table reading.

"No, no, you just want to go back so you can study when I have already told you, you have all of tomorrow to do so," Sango scolded and Kagome frowned.

"You're no fun," she cried.

"Studying isn't fun, I don't even want to know what is going on in that warped brain of yours," Miroku cringed as the thought of studying.

Kagome ignored them and looked at the book Sesshomaru had chosen to read.

"Nice choice, that's one of my favorites," Kagome stated sitting across from him. Sesshomaru dog eared the page he was on before closing the book to look at her.

"Is that so?" he questioned and she nodded.

"How is your head?" she asked quietly.

"I will live," was his short answer, "may I ask how you have managed to get completely soaked?"

Kagome looked down to see that she was indeed still dripping wet. He of course already knew the answer but he found it funny the way her cheeks flared bright pink before answering.

"Sango apparently thought it was really hot so she randomly decided to push me into the pond not too far from here," she explained as she heard Sango snicker in the background.

"Really?" Sesshomaru stated standing up looking at the setting sun; it was getting a little chilly out. Without another work Sesshomaru walked over to her and placed his jacket over her shoulders before walking away leaving Kagome sitting in shock.

"Did he…" Sango stated and all Kagome could do was nod her head in agreement. Miroku grabbed both of the girl's hands and started to pull them back towards campus, Kagome trying to saver the heat that the jacket provided to her freezing body as Miroku cuddled to Sango to keep her warm. Kagome darted straight to the shower once they were in the room and Sango put in a movie for her and Miroku to watch while waiting her turn.

It had been a long day, it had been awhile since Kagome got out and acted like she had today but it was worth it. Sighing as she turned the water off and dried before throwing on her night clothes. Sango and Miroku were cuddled on the couch; a smile found its way to her face as she covered them with one of the blankets before heading off to bed. Luckily Sango had already changed or Kagome would have given her hell for getting the couch wet.

The sun awoke her the morning and as promised, Sango had left the dorm with Miroku to allow her the day to study, in which she was grateful. Sure she studied a lot but she wanted to have a promising career someday. Grabbing her I-pod Kagome made her way out to her tree, book bag slung over her shoulder. This was her place, the place she came to find peace before starting into something big and studying seemed to take a lot out of her.

She was studying for her accounting final and at the moment, she didn't understand anything she was looking at, who would? It was some pretty hard stuff to grasp. Eraser met paper as she removed the wrong answer from her paper once again; this seemed to be a repeated process. The eraser found its way back to her mouth so she could crew of it as she thought, a bad habit she knew but it help.

"You forgot that the person is getting paid time in a half for working over forty hours," came a voice. Just then she got it and quickly wrote down the equation again, this time getting the right answer.

"Thank you," she smiled only to find Sesshomaru walking away, had he just helped her? Regardless, that was the last question on the practice exam so she was grateful. Her stomach growled and she placed a hand on it to silence it as her phone rang.

"Hello?" she questioned into the speaker.

"Hey! I know finals are coming up but do you want to go hang out for a bit?" she heard Inu Yasha's voice ask on the other end. Her sister's boyfriend, one of her closest friends.

"I'd love to! Pick me up at the front of the commons," she replied.

"Way ahead of you," he smirked walking up to the tree. Kagome looked up and saw him, forgetting her books, she lauched herself at him engulfing him in a bear hug.

"It's been forever, how have you been? What are you doing in this part of town?" she questioned before returning to the ground to pack up all her things to follow him to his car.

"I wanted to see you of course and see how things were going for ya," he replied open the door for her and she thanked him before sitting. He closed the door and took his place in the drivers seat before driving off to their fast food joint.

"How's Kikyo? I haven't heard from her in awhile," she asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"She's doing alright; she's currently away on a business trip and won't be back till next week. I came here to ask you something as well as hang out for a bit of course," he smiled taking a seat in one of the booths with Kagome across from him. She raised a brow at him as he took out a small box, opening it to her.

"Oh Inu Yasha, I don't know, you know I couldn't hurt my sister like that," she teased taking the ring into her hands to examine it.

"I figured since you're her only family, I would ask you permission to marry her," he said lowly looking down at his hands. He hated bringing up her past especially if it involved her parents. One night when her parents were out on a date, the restaurant they were at was robbed; they had both been shot and died instantly.

"You know I do, you guys have been dating for like six years now, and it's as if you're already married! But I'm glad you asked, I love you Inu Yasha and I know you'll make my sister happy," she smiled handing the ring back. The rest of the meal was uneventful, just random talks about the past and catching up. Too soon Kagome was back to her dorm lying in bed with a book in her hand, this time a pleasure reading, she needed to ease her brain from all the mathematics she had been studying all day.

After finals were over she didn't get to see Sesshomaru to return his jacket, he seemed to vanish out of thin air. The year came and ended and once again finals came around. This time Kagome studied twice as hard, it being her last year and all. It didn't really matter to her, everything seemed to be going good for her but she couldn't get Sesshomaru out of her head. Sure she didn't know him that well but in the short time they had talked and insulted each other, you could say, she grew rather fond of him randomly appearing.

"Here's those reports sir," Kagome stated handing her boss the papers she had just wrote up for the day.

"Thank you Kagome," he smiled before walking off to the elevator leaving her to walk back to her office. All in a days work, Kagome thought as she typed away at her computer, the latest finance reports had come in and she was reviewing them for error as a tap came at her door.

"Come in," she murmured as a man walked in.

"Kagome," Miroku said as she looked up to look him in the eye.

"Miro, what are you doing here?" she questioned walking up to give him a hug. He smiled and embraced the young girl back as he moved to sit in one of the chairs.

"As you know, Inu Yasha and Kikyo are to be married tomorrow, Kikyo has been trying to get a hold of you for awhile now but you have been really busy. She wants you to go be the maid of honor," he explained and Kagome nodded.

"I'm off tomorrow and I'm about to get off so how about you sit here for a moment longer and I'll quickly finish these reports before we talk about the situation at hand," Kagome offered and Miroku nodded.

It didn't take long before everything was done and they were walking out the door. Apparently Kikyo was had a problem with the church they had reserved so Miroku offered his and of course he offered to marry them. The original maid of honor couldn't get off work which could be understandable to an extent, except that the wedding had been planned for over a year now. After going over some minor details Kagome went to her small home to rest.

She didn't even bother to change; she collapsed right on her couch and fell asleep. The sun on her face awoke her the next morning and she quickly grabbed her things to go to the church.

"Kagome!" her sister yelled running out to her car as she parked. Kagome quickly jumped out and gave her sister a huge hug.

"Hey you, Miroku got hold of me yesterday and said you needed me so here I am, sorry I didn't call you yesterday, I went home and went to sleep," Kagome explained as Kikyo nodded and pulled her into the church where she would change. The dress was violet, thanking God it wasn't pink like she had thought, but it fit perfectly as Kikyo did her hair and makeup.

"I didn't think I would be this nervous," Kikyo whispered as Kagome took her hands into her own.

"Hey, don't get cold feet on me, you love that man and he loves you, you two will have beautiful babies someday, you'll grow old together and you will love every minute of it," Kagome laughed reassuring her that everything would be alright.

The music started playing and Kagome took her place in line as she looked at the ground, she had never been in a wedding before. A man stepped forward and locked elbows with her and she looked up, a look of shock on her face.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned as he looked down at the woman, his heart skipped a beat.

"I never thought I would see you again," he whispered as they began walking down the aisle to the end. A few more people walked in but Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of Sesshomaru, he was wearing a tux and it looked every good on him.

Kikyo and Inu Yasha stood before Miroku as he smiled at them.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he questioned looking around when Kagome spoke up.

"I do," she said smiling to the couple and they both smiled back to her. They finished their vows and the kissing of the bride before they filed out of the church and made their way to the reception. Once everything was called Sesshomaru began the toasts.

"My brother and I have never been close; we pretty much hated each other until a year or so ago. We tried to kill each other a few times but its different now, we are older and we are changing. I don't know Kikyo that well but she seems to make my brother happy so, I wish you both well," he spoke with elegance as everyone cheered and took a sip. Kagome stood.

"I guess it's my turn. I've known these two my whole life, my sister has anyways been there for me no matter what and Inu Yasha was like the brother I never had. He was always there for us when we needed him the most, he helped us find a place when we were left alone and he loved us both the best he could. I couldn't have hope for a better man for my sister than him. So, Inu Yasha, I trust you to treat my sister with the respect she deserved or I'm sure she will kick your ass, as will I," she laughed as they all took a sip again.

During the bride and grooms first dance Kagome sat there talking to Sango when Sesshomaru walked up to her.

"May I have this dance?" he questioned holding out his hand, Kagome smiled and accepted as he led them to the floor.

"I'm glad you and your brother made up, I was really surprised to see you here," she said.

"Well, you can't stay mad at someone forever. So how have you been? What are you up to?" he questioned spinning her away from his body before pulling her back.

"Working mostly, I'm a financial advisor at a business," she said and he nodded, he knew the one, his father owned it. The rest of the conversation was small talk until Kikyo pulled Kagome aside to tell her they were leaving. She wished them well; I kiss on the cheek to each of them before turning back to Sesshomaru, "I'm really glad I got to see you again."

"The pleasure was all mine," he smiled grabbing her hand to place a small kiss on it before walking away. A blush played on her face and a smile formed on her lips before she walked out to her car.

A week had gone by since that day and she was currently getting ready for work, her boss wanted her in early today to open the office and she didn't know why, she hoped she wasn't in trouble. Checking her appearance once more in the mirror she made her way to the car and ultimately to work.

The door was already unlocked, which made her nervous that she didn't have to use her key.

"Hello?" she called into the dark building before walking over to her office to find a note.

_Miss Higurashi,_

_Please meet me in my office as soon as you get this._

A name wasn't given, only the room number of 506 graced the page. She nibbled her lower lip as she pressed the up button on the elevator and waited. _Ding _she stepped on and pressed floor 5, her hands were shaking a bit and she couldn't control it. The door was open when she got there and the chair turned towards the window.

"Sir?" she questioned as the chair moved a little but didn't turn so she could see who it was, "you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Kagome isn't it? I just wanted to know how things were going," the man said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"They are going alright, I am highly enjoying the job," she praised as the chair squeaked because the man moved.

"I see, so if I were to offer you a promotion you would accept?" he questioned as her jaw fell open. Was he serious? I promotion already, she hadn't been working there that long.

"Sir?" she was shocked beyond belief as the man stood up, silver hair flowing down his back.

"Or you could always go back to throwing books at people," he laughed as Kagome got a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" just then her turned around and she gasped, "Sesshomaru."

"Indeed," he smirked walking up to her.

"I didn't know you worked here!" she exclaimed as he laughed.

"I didn't until I took over for my father a couple of week ago, you know, maybe you should research these things before hand, did you honestly not know my father owned this business?" he questioned as Kagome looked to the ground. No she honestly didn't know, how could she have, Inu Yasha never said anything about it, "I'll take your silence as a no."

Shoes stopped in front of her as she continued to look at the ground and a hand came to lift her chin. Her brown eyes stared into amber as he smiled down at her.

"You are truly a mystery," he whispered leaning down to her. Her heart was racing as her breath got caught in her throat, what was going on?

"What do you…" lips found there way to her to cut her off before she could finish. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer while wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips pulled away for a moment, "isn't there work to do?" Of course, she didn't want to work on it at the moment as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Did you forget what today was?" he questioned breathless stealing another kiss from her.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"Relax Kagome, it's just Saturday," he smirk attacking her lips as her eyes widened in shock. Saturday? Honestly, how ironic.

**END**

Read enjoy review


End file.
